


Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

by qwertyopia



Series: Bucky's Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Attempt at Humor, Bucky Barnes Feels, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, I'm Bad At Tagging, Reader has a potty mouth, Reader-Insert, Relationship(s), Soulmate-Identifying Marks, reader is a bamf that don't take shit from no one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-26 22:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21826315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertyopia/pseuds/qwertyopia
Summary: Part 2 of Recruit of S.H.I.E.L.D. (read that first if you haven't)Reader doesn't take shit from no one, and Bucky is a good soulmate
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Series: Bucky's Soulmate AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1572736
Comments: 1
Kudos: 86





	Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D.

**Author's Note:**

> My name is Superwholocked_avenger, and I support this AU

After graduating S.H.I.E.L.D. basic training, you moved up through the ranks quite quickly. Being in S.H.I.E.L.D. training for an extra couple of weeks ended up helping you in the long run. You knew all the procedures like the back of your hand and you weren’t fazed by high pressure situations. You were quick witted and flourished in your line of work, which was exciting.

You even got a duty station, near where you were hoping for, in upstate New York. It’s not NYC, but it’s close enough for weekend trips. You actually ended up taking Agent Daniels’ spot at the compound since she was transferred to the Germany base, and you have been working hard on your potty mouth now that you’re in a position of authority. 

It's also partly because didn’t feel right to be cussing like you used to, and you were pretty sure Captain America was somewhere giving you the Head-Nod-of-Disapproval™. Like, how could you be soulmates with Captain America’s  _ best friend _ and have that shitty of a potty mouth?

You and Bucky had gotten to know each other quite a bit, but you tried to keep the fact that you were soulmates under wraps. You were a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent, but you weren’t an Avenger. You didn’t have some magical superpower that kept you from being kidnapped or injured. The only people who knew you were Bucky’s soulmate were the Avengers (which you had yet to meet) and your subordinates, new recruits, because Bucky made it a point to bring you lunch every day when he wasn't on a mission. Isn’t it crazy how someone who was raised to boil everything is practically a god in the kitchen? Your punk ass burns water, which is putting it lightly.

If we’re being honest, Bucky is a god at everything. Where you lack in skillset or as a person, Bucky compensates, and vice versa. Fate wasn’t dicking around when they put you two together, because y’all are that fucking perfect. Even though you had been together for a few months, y’all have been fairly slow in getting the ball rolling. Usually, people would find their soulmate and be engaged/married within a month. You both still had separate living spaces, you still hadn’t met each other’s friends, you still haven’t brought him home to your family. But he’s okay with the pace you’re setting, and you couldn’t be more appreciative. Right now, your main focus was to excel in your career, and he understood.

Speaking of your career, people would think not to fuck with you because A) you’ve cussed out an Avenger that’s scary as fuck to regular simpletons, B) said Avenger is your  _ soulmate _ , and C) you ran out of fucks to give when you were in the womb. But no, one of your recruits is a total dimwitted, annoying, dumbass that should be the poster child for why people should have fucking abortions. 

He was sort of like you when you first came to training: hot tempered and sassy as hell. Completely not giving a single fuck about the authoritive figures. But after 3 weeks of his snide remarks and annoying ass comments that nobody gave a fuck about, he didn’t get the hint to just  _ shut the hell up  _ like you did . And you were running low on patience, real low. Almost on fucking empty. A few of his comments include:

_ “I don’t think Agent L/N is qualified for this job.” _

_ “Agent L/N is praised so highly when she  _ barely _ does anything here.” _

_ “Why is Agent L/N busting our balls all the time? She must be on her period or some shit.” _

Each comment he’s made, albeit extremely annoying, you’ve managed to brush off. Just because you were no longer a recruit didn’t mean you wouldn’t be sent to see Director Fury for acting out of turn. But today was  _ not _ the day to fuck with you. You’ve just about had it with the bullshit.

“The only reason Agent L/N has her job is because the Winter Soldier is her soulmate,” Recruit Matthews said fairly loudly to a few people in his class late one morning during PT.  _ Fuck that.  _ _Fuck being the bigger person_. You’ve earned your spot in S.H.I.E.L.D. by your own damn self with your own blood, sweat, and tears; and you’re not about to have a little  _ bitch  _ of a recruit thinking he can get away with that bullshit accusation.

“Recruit Matthews!” You shouted, causing a few of the recruits to startle. You walked up to him and looked into his eyes with an icy stare. “Every goddamn lie of a comment you fucking make is getting on my god damn nerves. You’re acting so high and fucking mighty for a goddamn lanky ass, wimpy ass,  _ excuse _ of a recruit. You’re acting like you’re Captain America post serum, but you’re more like Captain America pre serum with your bitch ass. Boy, don’t make me knock your punk ass out!”

A few of the recruits gasped in shock. You hadn’t really used language like that in the workplace since graduating basic. You still had your potty mouth outside of work though, much to Bucky’s amusement. But after meeting with Director Fury, a switch basically flipped in your mind that kept you from cursing in the workplace, other than the occasional  _ shit  _ or  _ damn. _

Recruit Matthews snorted and gave you a challenging look. “Yeah right, like you’d actually hit a-”

You cut him off with a sucker punch, total Peggy Carter style. You socked him square in his jaw and watched as he fell to the ground, the peanut gallery of recruits gasping in shock. You crouched down to his level and muttered, “take your fucking opinions and shove them up your ass until you choke on them, you hear me you cock sucking whore?”

“What’s going on?” Bucky asked as he rushed to the small crowd. The recruits parted for him out of respect and (mainly) fear, while you snorted at him. It’s hard to be scared of the Winter Soldier when he’s in civvies and a man bun, holding your pink glittery unicorn lunchbox with traces of the glitter all over him and glistening in the sunlight, looking like he just hopped out of Twilight or some shit.

“Nothing, baby, just had to teach the recruits a lesson,” you said as you picked yourself up off the ground, smiling at him kindly. You turned back to your subordinates as the smile wiped itself off your face. “Recruits! Time for chow!”

The group broke apart and made their way to the mess hall. You followed Bucky as he lead you to a large tree in the field you normally ate lunch at. “I made grilled chicken wraps. Your favourite,” Bucky said as he handed you one. You took a bite and groaned in sweet, sweet bliss.  _ A god, lemme tell ya. And not just at cooking.  _ “What the hell happened back there?”

“He fucked with the wrong agent, that’s for damn sure,” You said between bites of food. You rested your head on his shoulder as he pulled out the sliced fruit, kale salad and sparkling water. He would sometimes slice the fruit into different shapes, and today they were in cute little hearts. 

After getting to know Bucky, you realised a lot of things about him. Like how much of a health nut he was. He quickly helped you quit your godforsaken fast food addiction, and replaced it with delicious healthy food that he made. When he wasn’t with you, or on a mission, your Super Soldier Hottie would be in the gym to get some  _ serious _ gainz. 

You used to go to the gym with him at first; but when you did, you stayed on the treadmill with an extremely low pace setting and just ogled at his glorious, mouth watering figure; not being as serious about it as he was. Now, he just preferred to go on his own or with Steve, which you were okay with because you could see that adonis of a man whenever you wanted, just by asking. He loved taking you to the gun range, though, and you loved it too.

“I love how you’re so capable, doll. It’s so comforting to know that you can hold your own,” Bucky commented before taking a sip of sparkling water, and you nodded in agreement. After finishing your wrap, you dug into the kale salad, occasionally feeding him a few bites.

“I love that you let me fight my own battles, baby. I’d probably cuss you out too if you got in the way of my shit,” you said with a chuckle. Bucky smiled and sent you a wink.

“It wouldn’t be the first time you’ve cussed me out,” He jested playfully. You rolled your eyes and gave him a kiss.

“It probably won’t be the last, asshat.”

**Author's Note:**

> I fully believe, without a shadow of a doubt, that Bucky would be a total health nut food guru after getting out of Hydra and becoming himself again. I could see him being an influencer if he weren't an Avenger lmao
> 
> ALSO!! If you haven't read my other story, How Did We Get Here?, go check it out ! it's about 3 hilarious teenage girls that mysteriously get superpowers and end up changing the fate of the MCU


End file.
